Una Noche
by shikasaga-chan
Summary: es una historia Sasuke & Sakura muy muy corta, pero con mucho drama y amooorr :)


Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Es un muy corto fic … espero que lo disfruten

Una Noche

Pensar en él aun me pone mal, jugo conmigo y se despidió de mi, fue un momento corto, pero en mi mente es eterno, es doloroso, pero al final es mi mejor recuerdo de él…

Estábamos en un entrenamiento con varios equipos de la aldea de konoha pero la última noche nos dejaron hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida todos disfrutaban del momento, yo por mi parte me sentía algo incomoda, hace tiempo había salido con Naruto, duramos un buen tiempo juntos y me di cuenta que él no merecía que lo engañara así que decidí decirle la verdad…

_**Flash back**_

-naruto… tengo algo importante que decirte-

-dime Sakura-

-yo te quiero mucho… de verdad te quiero mucho… pero no te amo, te quiero más que como un amigo, pero no te amo… y precisamente porque te quiero y me gustaría amarte quiero confesarte algo- vi como poco a poco la luz de sus ojos azules se iba difuminado y como esa sonrisa que tantas fuerzas me daba se iba haciendo menos nítida

-Sakura… yo sé que para ti decir y expresar un "te amo" te tomara más tiempo… pero no te preocupes nunca ha sido mi intención presionarte u obligarte a que lo hagas… yo sé que tienes un pasado y te he aceptado con todo y lo que implica…-

-no Naruto… no entiendes… yo yo- las lágrimas me traicionaban y los latidos de mi corazón hacían que mi cabeza diera mil vueltas, pero tenía que terminar lo que había empezado –naruto.. mi pasado nunca paso… sigue siendo parte de mi presente… pero justo hoy quiero terminar con eso… Naruto por eso quiero ser sincera para iniciar de cero y por eso es importante que seas que acepte estar contigo para olvidar a …. a…. a sasuke… -me dolió el estómago al pronunciar su nombre- naruto te quiero he llegado a quererte como no te imaginas, y por eso necesitaba decirlo, tenía la esperanza que al estar contigo todo lo que paso entre él y yo quedara atrás… pero no puedo continuar, porque ya te quiero demasiado como para mentir y decir que desde un principio me gustabas y te quería, pero no no fue asi…-otra vez se me nublo la vista y mis mejillas se llenaron de agua, no supe bien porqué lloraba… si por mi vergüenza, por mi propia salvación o por ver llorar a Naruto en silencio

-sakura…yo…yo… te amo- Naruto solo dijo eso y me abrazó yo sentí como si me hubiera clavado una daga

-¡Naruto! ¡se honesto! ¡Necesito que seas honesto! sé que tu y Sasuke no se llevan bien… y sé que lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene nombre es horrible y te partió el alma… así que aceptare que me insultes y me castigues como quieras… pegame, gritame, insultame, tortúrame… pero solo por hoy y en este momento…yo no quiero que me odies… pero también quiero saber lo que piensas y sientes asi que dime… -

-Sakura… no puedo ni gritarte, ni insultarte, ni mucho menos golpearte… yo te amo y si me has herido… pero no sé qué hacer… no se cómo castigarte por esto que me estás diciendo… me has herido y se que tu también estas herida… lo único que te puedo decir es que no podemos seguir siendo pareja, no por ahora… si esto que sentimos lo superamos y lo entendemos podremos volver… pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es terminar- solo cerro los ojos y vi un río de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos

-Te entiendo… - no deje de llorar, no sé por qué si había sido honesta con el me sentía tan mal, sentía como si le hubiera dado el tiro de gracia… y solo lo vi irse triste… muy triste… pero no tenía ni las palabras ni la suficiente fuerza para ver lo que yo misma había ocasionado.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Después de esa conversación él y yo no nos hablábamos, procuramos no estar cerca uno del otro, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, y esa noche de festejo en las afueras de konoha también estaba Sasuke… el me empezó a hablar como cuando éramos niños… me sentía contenta porque tenía mucho mucho tiempo que no hablábamos tan bien como esa noche… a la hora de dormir cada quien se acomodó alrededor de la fogata, todos estaban haciendo mucho alboroto, neji cuidaba de hinata y peleaba con naruto porque quería dormir junto a ella, al final hinata y naruto durmiendo juntos, neji durmió junto a ten ten y lee y los más compartidos eran shikamaru, ino y chouji que llevaban un saco de dormir enorme en donde los tres se acomodaron, entre tanto alboroto no note que había entrado un intruso a mi saco….Sasuke… si él había unido su saco y el mio… ahora tendríamos que compartir el mismo espacio…

-¡Sasuke! Qué haces… vete a otro lado…- le dije en vos muy baja

-no quiero… yo tu y yo vamos adormir juntos – me jaló para acostarme junto a él y me tapo con su saco

-Sasuke no… por favor no me hagas esto-

-sakura qué no entiendes… hay muchas que desearían estar entre mis brazos y de todas ellas te he elegido a ti…- (_Que! Estaba loco! Yo deseando estar en sus brazos, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, nos habíamos querido, amado, peleado, herido, matado, revivido, matado, amado y matado y pensada que "deseaba estar en sus brazos"!¡En qué cabeza!_)

-Sasuke yo no quie…- ¡me beso! _¡qué estaba pasando! ¡¿Cómo osaba robarme mi espacio personal, mi tiempo para dormir y ahora mis labios?!_

-sakura he dicho que quiero dormir contigo, no vamos a tener coito… a menos que tu quieras…- su ojos tenían un brillo que a mi me dio terror

-¡no seas idiota! Yo… contigo… ¡nanais! ¡no! ¡nunca! ¡nada de nada!- estaba con la cabeza que me daba vueltas

-silencio… Sakura- me volvió a besar –parece que besarte es la única forma de callarte- sus ojos me estaban engatusando y estaba perdiendo la noción del lugar en el que estábamos y lo abrace y lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, después reaccione al recordar que ahí mismo estaba naruto y lo más seguro es que nos viera… no es que me importara… él ahora estaba con Hinata… seguramente no lo noto

-sasuke no juegues así…-otra vez me puse a llorar, me sentía como un objeto un trofeo que encontró y ahora quería ver hasta cansarse, un dulce al cual saborear mientras se hacía chiquito

-Sakura quiero estar contigo- claro inteligentemente no me aclaro si jugaba conmigo o no… pero eso era evidente… si estaba jugando y se divertía de lo lindo conmigo

-has lo que quieras- le di la espalda e intente dormir… pero el paso su brazo por mi cintura y acarició mi vientre por debajo de mi blusa… más asqueada no me pude sentir y rogaba porque naruto o de perdis Kakashi-sensei se dieran cuenta y nos separaran, pero eso no paso… así que decidí hacer algo… tome la mano de Sasuke y la puse frente a mi nariz, la sujetaba fuertemente con las dos manos y hacia que sintiera mi respiración…

-Sakura lo siento- noto que estaba asustada y que estaba llorando porque en su mando cayeron mis lágrimas –enserio lo siento Sakura… no era mi intención herirte-

-el daño ya está hecho sasuke… ya no hay remedio…-

-al menos déjame estar contigo por hoy… así como ahora… ya no intentare nada…-

-lo que diga no te importa y no lo entiendes… te quedes o no eso no elimina el daño y te quedes o no ya me ha quedado claro que para ti fui y soy un juego... –

-solo dormiré a tu lado…lo prometo…-

No conteste, me concentre en sentir su respiración en mi nuca y en recordar cuantas veces me había besado y usado a su antojo, nunca dijimos que éramos novios ni nada, pero no era la primera vez que estábamos juntos en una noche, había pasado que dormíamos juntos en su casa, en su cama, bajo las sabanas… a veces con pijama… y otras solo en ropa interior…el solo me miraba… yo me apenaba porque me mal viajaba viendo detenidamente su pelo, sus ojos, su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos marcados, no por nada era un ninja, su abdomen por el cual muchas veces habían paseado mis dedos mientras el acariciaba mi espalda o despeinaba suavemente mi cabello… sólo jugábamos a conocernos … solo fue un momento de demostrar un cariño o una necesidad extraña, muchas veces pensé que el mostrarle mi ropa interior no tenía sentido si él no me la quitaba… pero nunca paso… solos se dedicaba a admirarme y en ocasiones a curar las heridas de las misiones o de los duros entrenamientos…

No pude dormir pensando en todo eso… me di cuenta de que ya era hora de irnos por que llego kakashi y Tsunade para despertar a todos…

-¿con quién duerme Sakura?- Tsunade se escuchó sorprendida, molesta, angustiada… y yo sentía que pronto recibiría un golpe de sus potente puño y empezaría a escuchar sus gritos diciendo que somos unos promiscuos, pervertidos, … o cualquier otro adjetivo

-a?... solo es Sasuke… no te preocupes…-Kakashi como siempre… no le importó, (¡_tonta! Como llegue a pensar que Kakashi podría rescatarme de sasuke… si a él es al que menos le importa lo que pase_)

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe!- dijo en un susurro de alteración Tsunade

-pues ya han estado juntos por más de dos horas… ahorita ya no tiene caso que los regañes… mejor déjalos dormir una hora más y después ya despertamos a todos-

-está bien kakashi-se sentía su vos molesta pero me alivió que no se armara un escándalo.

Al día siguiente la realidad me dio un golpe que me dejo sin aliento, Sasuke volvió a ser el mismo idiota de siempre, volvió a ser cruel y despiadado conmigo, ahora si ya no tengo absolutamente nada… al poco tiempo sasuke se fugó de la aldea y por fin entendí lo que había pasado… ese día era un momento de despedida que yo no supe aprovechar… aunque ahora que lo pienso fue mejor que hubiera sido asi… porque si hubiera sido mi voluntad besarle y disfrutar de estar en sus brazos esa noche creo que jamás me hubiera perdonado el haberlo dejado marchar y me sentiría peor de cómo me siento ahora.

Al final perdí varias cosas en primera a Sasuke el amor de mi vida y Naruto que ese pequeño detalle fue el último empujoncito para que formalizara su relación con Hinata. Si me preguntan ahora por mi futuro amoroso no tengo una respuesta… y aunque las cosas no hayan salido bien con ninguno de los dos les deseo lo mejor, por mi parte continuare mi camino y encontrare a la persona indicada…

solo me queda darle las gracias a Naruto por abrirme los ojos y a Sasuke por dejarse amar tanto como me fue posible, por que a pesar que fui una más en su vida, el fue el primero y el único hasta ahora en mi vida, y no me arrepiento por que mientras duró lo disfrute

* * *

Por el momento es todo… espero subir más cosillas jijijiji

Si gustan pueden dejar comentarios y decirme que les pareció


End file.
